


I'm blue (da ba dee da ba die)

by RedWritingHood



Series: Undertown (stories specifically for Matt bc I love him) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood
Summary: Blue doesn't do this for the money. She does it for the validation.
Series: Undertown (stories specifically for Matt bc I love him) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194929
Kudos: 2





	I'm blue (da ba dee da ba die)

"I'm here today with humanoid personification of doom Sam Hain. Sam, what's your opinion on the recent increase in couples' spats?" She held out the microphone expectantly.   
  
Sam looked at her for a moment. Then he turned and left the camera's view.  
  
"Sam? Sam?" Blue watched him leave, perplexed. "And I thought it was such a reasonable question, too," she mused.  
  
Suddenly, her phone rang, and she jumped, fumbling for it. She flipped it open and raised it to her ear. "Hello? Oh, Mr. Gainsby!" She glanced at the camera and mouthed _I_ _t's my boss_. "Is something wrong, sir? Did Red have her coat stand in for her at work again, despite the fact that we all know it's not actually sentient, no matter what she and her dry-cleaner claim?" She listened to the voice on the other end of the line, then exclaimed, "What do you mean you're replacing me with Fizzy Mitts?! You can't fire me! I'm your best repor--"  
  


* * *

  
  
"Fizzy Mitts here, live at Crowcall Stadium." She grinned toothily at the audience, her hair wild and, unless the viewers were mistaken, unwashed. "And may I just say what a lovely day it is!"  
  
It was raining like a wave of bullets and hailing as if Hell was making a valid attempt at freezing over.  
  
"Yep, just lovel--GWAORB--"

* * *

  
  
"What? Fizzy Mitts drowned because you're all moneygrubbing cheapskates? And the ratings went through the roof? And you're giving me my job back? I'll be right there, Mr. Gainsby!"  
  


* * *

  
  
"Hi! Blue Bourne reporting, and may I just say"--She flashed a smile--"what a lovely day it is here at Crowcall Stadium."  
  
And it was.


End file.
